worldofgumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tricycle
The Tricycle is a fan episode of Gumball! Summary To make them learn more responsibility, Nicole sets up Gumball and Darwin to babysit a neighborhood girl. But, the girl remembers Gumball as the person who torched her trike weeks ago in a Dodge or Dare challenge. So the girl goes rampant to make Gumball replace it. Transcript (theme, title card) Gumball and Darwin: DODGE OR DARE!!!!!! Darwin: Roll the Dice! (Gumball rolls dice) Darwin: Pick a Card! (Gumball draws Dare card) Gumball: (reading) Torch the nearest bike. Darwin: Where are we gonna find a bike around here? Mr. Dad never let us get them! Gumball: Well.... I KNOW! Lets fudge up the rules a bit! Let's try a tricycle instead! (Gumball pulls out a match and lights it with his sharp claw) Kegan:(ordering from ice cream truck) One triple fudge, no, banana split, no, vanilla with hot fudge, no, (goes on and on) Larry:(annoyed) Could you make up your mind? (Gumball spots Kegan's trike, unsupervised. He lights it on fire) Kegan:(singing with Neapolitan ice cream with previously mentioned toppings) La, La! Ice Cream, Ice Cream! (Neapolitan ice cream droops) (Kegan watches in horror as the trike turns to ash) (Gumball and Darwin run away) (Kegan builds up anger as the ashes come to her and she turns purple and sprouts pterodactyl wings) Kegan: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAA! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT DID TODAY GUMBALL WATTERSON! AND YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF KE- Marvin: Sweetie, you dropped this. Kegan:(becomes normal) Oh, cool! Thanks! (time skip, Gumball and Darwin are playing a space shooter game on handheld consoles) Nicole: (enters and hangs up phone) Gumball and Darwin Watterson! You've been on that game for 3 hours. Get off your behinds and go outside or something. Gumball: (lazily) Maybe in a minute. (continues playing) (doorbell rings and Nicole takes handheld consoles) Gumball: (disturbed) What was that for?! Nicole: (puts in purse) You're not getting these, because you have more important matters to take care of. While I'm at work, you're going to babysit. Gumball: (spits cola) WHAT THE WHAT?! Nicole: (opens door and Kegan steps in) Oh, and if your father comes home from his "Sausage Enthusiast Club", make sure he puts on some pants. (door slam) Kegan: Hiiiiiii!!!!! I'm Ke- (eyebrows narrow) Gumball.... Darwin: Wait, isn't that the girl who's trike you burnt last week, Gumball? Kegan: Darwin!!!! You're the good guy right? (sparkle sounds are made as she blinks repeatedly) Darwin: Technically, your trike burning was my fault. I was the one who started the Dodge or Dare ga- Kegan: (shushes Darwin) Shh... Your eyes speak for you... (eyes glitter) I think I love you! (walks past towards Gumball and starts turning into her pterodactyl form) As for you, Gumball Watterson. My trike. My collector's edition A Pony's Tail tricycle with limited edition stickers. Now, no more. If you mess up again, (eyes turn red and gains demonic voice) I'll make sure you never walk again! (eyes turn normal as well as voice) So, we cool? (sparkle blinks again) TBA Category:Episodes